


Lost and Found

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mention of blood, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave





	Lost and Found

“Been traveling these wide roads for so long  
My heart’s been far from you  
Ten-thousand miles gone  
Oh, I wanna come near and give  
Every part of me  
But there is blood on my hands  
And my lips are unclean”

Rogue removes his fangs from the deer’s neck, and he can feel the warmth of the blood flowing on his chin, but he couldn’t care less as he is now sated from this meal. It has been so long since he’s had the chance to feed peacefully like this.

He sighs, lifting his face toward the sky. It’s the middle of the night, and his eyes fall on a full Moon, surrounded by the shy lights of the stars. It’s a beautiful night, not a cloud in sight and the fresh breeze is more than welcome, brushing away the heat of the day.

He can hear the nocturnal animals around him, living freely and enjoying the protection of the dark and the woods around them. He catches the flow of a river less than a mile away.

And then everything goes still. There’s no more sound, but the river and Rogue lets his gaze wander around him, letting go of the hold he had on his prey.

It’s not long before he can hear branches cracking and heavy footsteps on the ground. There’s a faint growl before the figure of a Wolf finally meet his eyes, coming out of the trees.

Its fur is black, and the animal is bigger than what it should be, which is really the detail that stuns Rogue and makes him wary about this new arrival.

The wolf stops moving, and they are now looking at each other. And despite the dark Rogue can clearly see navy eyes shining. There’s something different about this wolf, the way it looks at him is not the way an animal would look. There’s something soft and almost human in those eyes and Rogue can’t help but frown a little at that.

And then the wind carries a smell that Rogue knows by heart, now that he’s been living for centuries on this earth.

It’s a Wolf…but it’s also human. Unbelievable…

Rogue quietly gets up, and surprisingly enough the werewolf decides to sit, gazing at him softly.

“I thought your kind disappeared decades ago…” He whispers.

And this earns him a huff, as the wolf turns his face, looking offended by his words. This was definitely not the kind of reaction he expected. After all, referring to History, their species wasn’t meant to meet, and they were mortal enemies. But right now Rogue doesn’t have an urge to flee or fight against the beast. And if the intruder’s behavior is to be trusted, he feels exactly the same.

Somehow this scene brings back a long lost memory. This is not the first time that Rogue’s witnessed this kind of behavior. And a sad smile flits on his lips as the face of a young man comes to his mind. He brushes the image away, this was not the time for those kinds of souvenirs.

“It’s nice to see I was wrong,” Rogue adds, gently.

The black wolf only brings his eyes back to him, and somehow Rogue finds himself unable to move. The werewolf is looking at him tenderly, almost like he knew Rogue and those eyes… Rogue is unable to fight the memory now.

He has seen them before. A long time ago, when the world was a little less forgiving, and love was something precious that needed to be hidden for survival. He still remembers the day he saw them losing their light, as life was leaving the body it belonged to.

It’s suddenly difficult for him to breath as emotions flow through him, so without a word, he turns away, ready to go.

“Wait.” Comes a voice.

Rogue closes his eyes. Everything is becoming a little too real and Rogue fears that he’s projecting the memory that has somehow resurfaced. Because there’s no way the man he just heard pronounce this word is him.

“It’s been so long… Don’t go now, my love.”

There’s a hand on his cheek, and he jolts a little because he didn’t hear any movement being made. But he doesn’t shy away. The touch is smooth, and the fingers are warm, just like the ones he remembers.

“Let me see your eyes… It’s been so long.” He says again.

And Rogue doesn’t fight anymore as he finally opens his eyes. His breath catches as his gaze falls on the soft features of the man he always loved and still loves.

Gray has tears in his eyes, but he’s looking at him with a smile on his lips.

“How..?” How can this be real? Rogue tries to say, but no more words leave his mouth, his throat suddenly too tight to work correctly.

“I told you back then that I’d find you, one way or another. No matter how long it would take, I would find you, and we could be lovers again. It took me so long, and so many lives passed but… I finally found you.”

Tears are now running freely down Gray’s cheeks, and Rogue lifts his hands to brush them away. He’s still not sure that it’s real, that the man in front of him is alive, but he doesn’t fight it when a face is pressed on the crook of his neck while arms are sliding around him.

No, Rogue returns the gesture, closing his own arms around the naked body of the love of his life, keeping him close and taking everything he can from this moment.  
For the first time in centuries he feels whole again.


End file.
